


Bucky living his best life one-shots

by HalcyonAssassin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonAssassin/pseuds/HalcyonAssassin
Summary: Just one-shots of Bucky Barnes being soft and living his best life
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky groaned internally as he dropped his bag full of weapons on the floor. His crumpled uniform slipped from his arms on the top of the couch and he yawned. Another long mission, another tiring flight home.

His apartment was sweltering, he must have forgotten to turn the AC on before he left yesterday. He pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it beside his uniform. It was just too hot to deal with too many layers. Digging into the pocket of his jeans he left too loose, he produced a hair tie and pulled his brown locks back and away from his eyes.

A meow and purring broke him from his thoughts, and Bucky looked up to see his furry white cat stretched out on the cool tile counter. The former soldier pulled off his shoes and walked into the kitchen and stopped in front of the cat.

“We talked about this. No cats on the counter. You get hair in my food.”

“Meow.”

“I'm serious.” He grumbled softly, leaning against the counter and resting his hands in his elbows. He was met with a neckful of purring white fur as the cat wound around his arms. “...you're lucky you're cute.” he mumbled, stroking the happy cat. “Just don't tell anyone I said that, alright? Especially not Sam. Steve probably won't make a big deal out of it, but Sam definitely will.” He snorted quietly as the cat rolled over on its back and batted at the unclasped buckle of his belt.

“You wouldn't understand, you don't wear pants. They're pretty uncomfortable.”

“Meow.”

“How about we both have some dinner then, huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky sighed as he swirled around what was now half a cold cup of coffee. He shouldn’t have even been drinking it, it was like 3 AM, but he’d woken up with nightmares again. It wasn’t uncommon for the former Winter Soldier, as he grappled with everything that was going on in his mind.

Night after night he had gotten into the habit of wandering into the kitchen, making a cup of coffee, the smell was soothing and the warmth of the drink made him feel just a teensy bit better. He took great care in adding milk and sugar until the coffee was less bitter, a little sweeter and more mild.

He was bitter enough without the aid of caffeine. Plus, he was happy that milk and sugar were so easy to come by, not rationed out like back during the war.

He set the mug down and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He wasn’t tired, but he didn’t want to make too much noise in case he woke anyone else up. He rose and quietly laid his mug in the sink, he’d wash it in the morning.

Returning to his room, he reached for the doorknob and realized the door was ajar, and he hadn’t left it that way. Suspicion and panic rose in his chest, but rushed out as soon as he saw that Steve had left a note on the laptop he had bought for Bucky.

' **Open, hit the spacebar**.' ( _The big, rectangular one at the bottom, Buck_ ) was the paper taped to the front. He pulled the top up and waited for the light to come on before he tapped the button once. A film started to play, an animated cartoon, with a dark haired little girl in an orange striped swimsuit swimming in the ocean.

The film rolled on and Bucky watched, after all, it was better than laying in bed, bored.

By the time the cartoon finished, Bucky heard Steve (ever the early riser) out in the kitchen. Bucky closed his laptop and reached for the notebook he kept beside his bed. His journal. Where Sam encouraged him to write down what was on his mind, even if he didn’t feel like talking to someone.

He wrote a little bit about the movie, Lilo and Stitch, he had learned it was called, before he opened up his door to go find Steve and pilfer some breakfast. But when he stepped out, he heard the slight crinkle of paper under his toe.

Lifting his foot so he didn’t wrinkle whatever was there, he bent down and picked it up. It was a hand drawn sketch of him sitting on the couch beside Sam, as the Falcon tried to explain something to Bucky. Steve was standing behind them, watching them bicker. Bucky smiled softly and reached for a pen on the table where he kept his journal.

He wrote something on the drawing, before thumb tacking it to the wall beside his bed before heading to the kitchen. He and Steve exchanged pleasantries, and Steve headed back to his bedroom to get ready for the day.

However something made him pause as he passed by Bucky’s room. He peeked in the crack of the door and saw the photo he had left his best friend tacked beside where he slept.

It took a minute but he was able to decipher the scrawl-like handwriting of Bucky’s note on the drawing.

_This is my family. I found it all on my own. It’s little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good._


End file.
